In wind turbines, the nacelle houses components and systems necessary for converting mechanical energy into electricity. The components may range from heavy duty generators, gearboxes, brakes and transformers to small electronic components. These systems and components generate a significant amount of heat inside the nacelle. The heat dissipates to outside ambient air for efficient operation of the nacelle components, however, high temperatures may reduce the efficiency or may even damage the wind turbine.
State of the art systems for removing heat from power electronics and heavy duty components include pumps or fans for circulating a heat exchange medium, e.g. water, oil, or air, between a region of relatively high temperature in, or near the component or system to be cooled and a region of relatively low temperature, where heat is typically dissipated through a heat exchanger which typically includes fins, tubes or similar structures which render the surface area large.
It will be appreciated that the existing systems for transporting thermal energy out of the nacelle housing sometimes lack efficiency, and only by use of very large heat exchangers or by use of a very heavy and thereby energy consuming flow of the heat exchange medium, sufficient cooling is provided in the nacelle. Limited space in the nacelle may further complicate implementation of large heat exchangers and large pipes or ducts for transporting the heavy flow of the heat exchange medium.